Jealousy as John returns!
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: John returns but what's his sinister plot. Story created out of thin air, possibly an episode idea. It has many romances. Occasional swearing. Should appeal to all Torchwood fans. Oh and don't forget Gwen and Rhys' break up! Please R & R!
1. 3am

Gwens POV

Phone rings

"What the fuck do you want this time?"

"Good morning to you to." Jacks voice blares through my phone.

"It's fucking 3am, hardly morning!"

"Touchy! Who got out the wrong side of bed this morning."

"I'm still in bed."

"Oh, what an image."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Rhys is beside me."

"Poor you."

"Your hilarious."

"I know."

"Tell me what you want or I'm hanging up!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me" I threaten.

"Love to."

"Jack" I warn.

"What do you think? We have a problem. An alien problem."

"On my way." I hang up and get dressed. Now what to wear. Hmmm. Well those jeans look good, smell fine as well. Oh that reminds me I need to tell Rhys to put some washing in before work. I'll leave a note. Which top?

"Gwen" Rhys stirs.

"Uh huh."

"Why you up?"

"Work." I say whilst pulling over my new red top. River Island it's lovely!

"Already, didn't hear an alarm."

"Just got called in." I slip into my black jacket.

"Can't they sort it without you?"

"No." I walk through to the kitchen.

"Fine." He mumbles and falls back to sleep, thank god! We didn't even have an argument it's a fucking miracle. Paper, I think to myself. There's wad on the table I grab it and a pen. Pen. Pen. Pen. There, on top of the drawers. Please work. Oh and it does.

_Hey Rhys_

_Could you put the washing in for me?_

_Oh and doing some washing up wouldn't go a miss. Don't wait up probably be back late per usual. I'll ring you if I can, promise._

_Love you _

_Gwen xx_

Like i'm really going to get a chance to ring him. More likely pigs will fly, wait don't tempt fate. I don't think us Cardiff folk could cope with flying pigs. I walk over to the door almost there.

"Gwen"

"Yes Rhys"

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"No you don't. You have to stay home with you fiance."

"My fiance doesn't pay me."

"Didn't think I had to. Oh, I bet your boss does."

"What do you mean?"

"You know."

"Rhys most people that work get paid. So glad you think your fiance is a prostitute. Mind you, wouldn't expect anything less from you!"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

"Go figure." I pull the door handle down. "Bye."

"Go get laid. Oops I meant paid."

"Well whichever, i'll still being doing more then you."

"I work to Gwen."

"Not in my profession"

"True im not a gigolo."

"I meant police."

"Sure."

"Piss off."

"You're the one walking out the door."

"Bye Rhys."

I slam the door shut, whilst he shouts more abuse. Like anyone need this at 3am in the morning. So much for not having an argument. Oh and now hes not gonna do any washing, thats just fucking great. Bloody Jack. Bloody Aliens. Bloody Torchwood. I find myself smiling. But, who would go back to normality when you could have Torchwood... Aliens... Jack!


	2. Children

I make my way to the Torchwood entrance. Standing on the platform I'm still reeling from the fight. It starts lower. Suddenly, there's a squawk.

"Shit!" I forgot about that bloody Pterodactyl. Someone below sniggers, I don't even need to look down to know who. "Shut up Owen."

"Have a bit of a fright?" He sniggers. I send him daggers whilst stepping off the platform.

"Not in the mood."

"Well that's a good thing I think Jack would get a bit jealous if we did it here."

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"Why would she have you when she knows I'm so much better?" Says an annoying fit but arrogant voice.

"Right now your both way down on my dying to shag list to be honest!" Was this going to be a daily routine? Get woke up in the early hours. Argue with Rhys. Go to work. Have two idiotic, self-obsessed, vain, immature - but extremely fit- boys (no they were so not men despite appearances) tease you. Fight some aliens. Save some lives. Snog someone. Go home. Argue with Rhys. Shag Rhys. Sleep! Well it could be a lot worse I suppose!

"Now Gwen don't lie I know I'm top." Jacks voice assured. "Maybe little autopsy boy is even second. They say the female mind is strange."

"Would have to be to choose you over me."

"Now, now children there's enough of Gwen to share." Ianto bristled in carry tea; he offers you a cup.

"Thank you Ianto." He offers the others some. All accept as he knows they would, he's made a cup for each of us after all. "So are we going to do some work today. Or are you two just going to argue about who I most want."

"The latter sounds like a good idea." Owen jokes.

"Rhetorical statement Owen." He glares. "Rhetorical means a statement which isn't meant to be replied to." I say it slowly like I'm talking to a child, which I kind of am in a way.

"I know what it means!"

"Really!" I say in mock surprise. "You know what comes after 8 as well don't you sweetie." I use the child voice as well. Jack sniggers. "Don't know what you think is so funny you think 8 is a planet near raxiocorafallipatoris, or whatever it is."

"Lets go to the meeting room Tosh is preparing a presentation." I walk up the stairs. Someone slaps my arse. I spin round on the spot.

"Who?" Both Owen and Jack are on the step behind it could of been either, they are giving you their innocent looks. "Don't give me puppy dog eyes. Next time you want to slap my arse ask for permission it's only polite."

"I'll remember that. As long as you ask my permission next time you want to do anything to me." Jack mutters.

"I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole."

"Such a liar."

"You're a shit kisser anyway."

"We both know that's not true."

"Well in my memory Owen is a lot better." Owen winks at jack.

"Fine!" Jack throws his hands up in mock exasperation. "I guess we have to sort this right here right now." Jack grabs my head and pulls it towards him. He leans in and snogs me. Before I know it my mouth is moving in motion with his. Then, all to quickly it's over.

"Your turn Owen." Jack states. He looks at me for confirmation. I merely shrug. I'm gobsmacked, literally. Owen moves towards me. Then he leans in gently and touches his lips softly against mine. It gives me butterflies. Totally different to Jack's kiss. Owens lips move around mine are tongues entwine, as my hands ruffle his hair and vice versa.

"Ahem." Toshiko's quiet cough brings me back to reality and I pull away. He walks away with a final finishing glance and returns to being Owen. Jack seems to be in deep thought, but I know he just feels awkward. "Any of you interested in stopping the murderous Alien or are you happy to let it continue its mutilating killing spree."

"Sorry Tosh." Jack says sincerely. We continue up the stairs towards her. I can't even look at her. She's so in love with Owen and I'm the one snogging him. "So honestly Gwen. Us men can take it, who is a better kisser." At this an unusually quiet Owen looks up.

"Sorry, Jack I have to go with my first choice. It has to be Owen. Your too pushy."

"We can change that." Jack winks.

"Ha boss man, not so cockey now."

"You just keep cutting open aliens, whilst I do the hard work."

"Pfft you don't do shit."

"He wishes he did though." I had to say it. Jacks evils cut deep though. "Anyway, stop arguing over me I'm not intending to make snogging either of you a habit."

"Aww such a pity. You sure I can't tempt you." Jack teases as you enter the meeting room. Another day at the office!


	3. The Ripper?

"We have an unknown Alien here..." Toshiko's voice echoes around the meeting room. She is standing next to a large screen where images continuously appear. Jack sits as always at the head of the table, looking like lord muck. He keeps peering at me, just quick glances, almost unnoticeable, but I see them. I wonder what he's thinking probably:

I am really not as good a kisser as Owen. Does she like Owen over me? How could she like Owen? Mind you, it's more likely that he's thinking. _What a great pair of tits!_

Then I look at Owen. He is staring at me and not caring about the fact that I'm looking back at him. He winks. I wonder what he's thinking:

She must of felt what I felt in that kiss. She must be into me. I must have a chance. Nah, more like. _What a great pair of tits!_

Ianto on the other hand is listening attentively to Tosh. He can't resist a quick glance at Jack though. Then he looks at me, why me?

Bloody Jack! Can he not make up his mind stupid bisexuals so mixed up! No this is Ianto he's probably thinking. _Are so that's how we could stop the alien!_

Finally, Toshiko. She is making it clear that she is addressing Jack no one else. Constant eye contact, very professional. Actually she keeps looking out of the corner of her eye. At Owen then me. Poor Tosh I could swear Owen was blind. Wake up Owen Tosh loves you.

Whore! Whore! Whore! She knows I like him. Stupid idiot! Going around kissing someone else's girl. But, me oh no he doesn't notice me. Not Tosh, she could never think that. She's probably thinking_. Is anyone actually listening to this presentation does no one appreciate my work!_

I have to resist an urge to shake them all. Wake up!

I tune back into Toshiko. "The murders are pretty gruesome one of our worst. The alien seems to like removing the organs."

"Are alien's a surgeon." Toshiko raises eyebrows. Jack should know not to interrupt her by now.

"As I was saying! The alien seems to like females more than males. Its first kill was male - in drag- after that the rest have been female. All at night. It leaves no traces. Picking out only lonely and vulnerable prey, almost as if it can tell that the people are depressed. The women appear to be prostitutes no one is 100 sure though. I estimate it has been out of the rift 3-4 weeks and murdered 7, although I only know 5 for sure. Police are using the cover of a serial killer. The cases are similar to Jack the Ripper. Now I think we should v..."

"Wait rewind. Jack the Ripper?" Jack says indignantly

"Yes, that's what I said."

"He couldn't of come though the rift, could he? They say he disappeared without a trace. Well, he would if he went into a different time." I hear myself say the idea. It sounds ridiculous even to my own ears.

"Impossible!" Owen states.

"Nothing is impossible. Haven't you learn that yet." Jacks voice booms. He sounds quite excited.

"Jack it's a stupid idea."

"No, Gwen. It's not. And it's certainly not impossible.

"Jack there's no proof." Toshiko remarks.

"Tosh, is there any proof it's not Jack the Ripper."

"No but..."

"Tosh I want you to cross-reference all similarities between these cases and the ones involving the Ripper."

"Jack..."

"Tosh that's an order." Jacks voice is the epitamy of authority.

"Owen stay here and help Tosh. Whilst Gwen and me go and check the crimes scenes. Ianto..."

"Yeah because Gwen is far more capable at checking a crime scene then me." Owen interrupts.

"Got it in one Owen. Ianto..."

"So you don't just want to go with Gwen to see if you can improve your kissing techniques." Owen cuts in again.

"Don't worry Owen. I'm sure Gwen will agree with me, when I say I could never be better than you. Now, Ianto..."

"I don't know, with enough practice you could get there. I'm sure Gwen wouldn't object."

"Owen I'm engaged." I interject.

"And. Didn't stop you earlier."

"As I remember I was merely a dummy for a competition between you and Jack."

"Dummies don't move with you. Dummies don't give back." Everything was silent for a moment. So Jack tried to restart his sentence.

"Ianto..." But I wasn't finished with this argument Owen was so out of order.

"I apologise I wont in future. I thought it would make it more realistic."

"Oh for fuck sake! Jack just finish what you are saying, because I'm beginning to hate the sound of my own name!" Shouts Ianto. Ianto never shouts. I was shocked into silence it seemed Owen was to.

"Thank you. Ianto, you make sure we all are aware of any changes in the situation and man the fort okay?"

"Sure. That's code for go put the kettle on right?"

"Yep!" Jack laughs. We all get up to leave and motion towards the door. There's still a lot of tension between us all and I can't wait to get out of the hub, for a change. Suddenly, the door flies open.

"Did you miss me?" The voice taunts. It's the voice of a familiar man, who is standing in the doorway. Everyone is awe-struck. What's he doing here? How did he get in? "You seriously need to up security!"


	4. Truth

I close the door behind me. So glad to be in my own flat, before midnight I am impressed. What a hectic day? With John's return Jack decided to stay and interrogate him, well in truth mainly have thorough investigation of his mouth. This in turn fucked Ianto right off, because Jack was no longer interested in tea boy. On the other hand Owen loved Johns appearance, because it meant me and him got to go look at the crime scenes. Therefore, Toshiko has given me her greatest evils ever since. So, yeah the hub is filled with very mixed emotions and John will be delighted to know he caused most of them in a roundabout way. 

"Late again." Rhys had a habit of stating the obvious.

"Yes!"

"Don't snap!"

"I'm tired."

"Makes two of us!"

"What ever!" Like I need this at midnight.

"What did you do at work today?"

"The usual."

"Which is?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"Why? Does your boss pay you to keep quiet?"

"Yeah."

"In your job description, right?"

"Practically!"

"So it says: _must tell no one anything to do with work, including fiancés!_"

"It says you must tell no one yes!"

"Don't you trust me."

"Of course I do. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's for your own protection!"

"Sure! You shag your boss for me! You argue with me for me! You lie to me for me!"

"I didn't choose to argue!"

"What ever Gwen! Why am I marrying liar?"

"I don't know. You proposed!"

"I was obviously high at the time."

"Probably!"

"Nice to know what you think of me!"

"That's rich! You're convinced I'm a prostitute!"

"Yeah buts that's true!"

"Ha! Funny!" Tears stream down my face.

"Don't do this." His whisper is barely audible.

"Do what?"

"Lose me."

"I can't give up my job. I won't."

"At least tell me."

"I can't"

"Please Gwen. Please tell me." His voice pleads.

"I'm sorry."

"Please. Please I love you. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I do love you."

"Then tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I could."

"I would believe you."

"Aliens. I stop aliens hurting people." Everything was silent. I realise my face is drenched. I can see the reaction build up inside him.

"BULLSHIT!" He bellows it. I didn't know Rhys could shout so loud!

"It's the truth."

"Is that all our relationship means to you. You can't even create a decent lie."

"Its true."

"Oh yeah course it is. Cause there are really fucking aliens just wandering round Cardiff."

"I swear to you."

"How can you? You disgust me."

"If only you could understand! I can't leave Torchwood, I won't. It engulfs you. It is your life. The things you see. The things you know. I can't, I won't give that up, just because you can't see the truth when it's right in front of you."

"Wonderful speech." The venom in his voice hits you like a thousand knives piercing your heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Why am I with you Gwen?"

"Love?"

"No! Not any more."

"I'll just go then shall I?"

"Yeah."

"I tell you the truth, and you hate me for it. You wondered why I lied."

"Thetas not the truth!" He slams his fist on the wall beside me. I seriously thought he was going to hit me.

"It is. I swear! Believe me!"

"Piss off"

"You bastard! You idiotic pig-headed dick. You ignorant knob jockey! You stupid..." I'm panting, screaming, shaking, crying with anger.

"Finished?" He looks me in the eyes as he says it quite calmly. I walk over to him still hysterical, my lips just inches from his and slap him. I smile as I see the hand print.

"You bitch!"

"Bye Rhys!" I grab the ready packed suitcase from under the bed; it's kept there in case of emergencies. I turn and walk calmly from the room. Slamming the door behind me. I run down the stairs and out onto the street. Screaming, shaking, swearing, laughing...

weeping.


	5. Owen

I gulp for air it's almost as if my own tears are trying to drown me. I just manage to bang on the hubs "reception" door before collapsing onto the pavement. Please be there. Please!

"Gwen. Gwen what's happened?"

"Just get me inside please Ianto."

"Sure." Ianto grabs my arm and helps me into the hub area. He sets me carefully down on a chair. My tears have dried up now. Thank God. I seriously don't know why I was crying so hard. It was only Rhys its not as if someone died or anything. Now I've gone numb, probably for the best. I presume, as it's 2amthat everyone excluding Ianto has left work. But as usual I presumed wrong.

"Gwen?"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same."

"Oh, Toshiko created a new virtual reality game for me. Just trying it out."

"Oh."

"You look like you're in shock."

"Nah I'm fine."

"Come through. I'm checking you over." He notices the obstinate expression on my face and adds "No arguments."

"I'll leave you two to it." Ianto exits, leaving Owen to sort me out. Thanks Ianto. I send him daggers as he runs up the steps grinning at me the whole time. Owen grabs my arm; I make a poor attempt to resist.

"Come on."

"Yes sir." I say with all the sarcasm I can muster. He leads me through to the assessment room. "Lie down." He indicates the bed.

"Ooh! Aren't your midnight fantasies coming true? Me lying on a bed at your orders. I bet you're getting thrills."

"Pupils are normal." Owen says ignoring the previous remark.

"I know that already Dr Harper. It's because I'm fine."

"Okay, calm down love. So tell me why have you burst into the hub hysterical at 2am in the morning?"

"Rhys."

"Ah the cause of all problems, partners. What happened?"

"Argued again. And… I think its over."

"Oh, Gwen." I was crying again, how useless am I? Owen takes my hand in his. Where is all this affection coming from? Owen isn't usually the caring type.

"He's a fool Gwen. A complete idiot."

"I know I called him that and a few other things besides."

"What is he thinking letting you go? If it were me I would hold on to you with an iron grip. I would never treat you like this. I would never make you cry. If it were me… Shit! What am I saying? Sorry."

"Go on."

"Nah, it's pointless you'll back with Rhys by tomorrow."

"I don't want him."

"Who do you want?"

"You." With that one word Owen seemed to recognise that it was okay to do what he had been longing to do all night. He kisses me so softly, so gently, as if I'm a doll, as if I'm fragile. I relax into the kiss. My fingers running through his hair, his hands on my waist. They run up and down my torso. He pulls away suddenly. Leaving me wanting more, so much more.

"Gwen, this is wrong. You've had a bad night. Let's just leave it, for now. You know how I feel and that's enough. Stay here and rest. I'll see you in the morning. Let your head sort it's self out. This may turn out to be something you regret. I'll see you at work." And with that he leaves the room. Those words were full apologies, but also of promises. Oh he does know how to confuse a girl.

My head is buzzing. My heart is pounding. Sleep sounds like a fabulous idea. I close my eyes and instantly drop off. Immediately I begin to dream. Of Owen… of me… of Jack the Ripper…of Rhys all alone… of John… Ianto… Toshiko poor Toshiko and of Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, who shags anything with a postcode.


	6. Arse

"Gwen. Come on we let you lie-in. Get your lazy arse out of bed!" I wake with a familiar face above me. Are lips connected, briefly. "A morning kiss from me is enough to wake anyone up."

"Morning Jack."

"Owen told me about Rhys. Sorry to hear that."

"No your not!"

"Yeah your right, I'm not. He wasn't good enough for you."

"If you say so."

"I do. Right up you get." I climbed out of bed. I was still fully dressed. Ianto must of brought my suitcase in as it was at the foot of the bed. I opened it and grabbed some clothes. Jack made no attempt to leave the room. Maybe he needs some encouragement.

"Jack."

"Yes."

"Are you intending to watch me dress?"

"Yep." He winks.

"Bye."

"You have 10mins._ 'The Ripper'_ needs catching." With that final remark Jack leaves the room. I take about 2mins to dress fully, before making my way out and up the stairs to the meeting room. As I enter the first eye to catch mine is Owen, he looks away swiftly. I take a seat next to John.

"You alright sweetie."

"I am not _your_ sweetie."

"Pity."

"So whats the plan?" I inquire mainly to prevent any more sorded remarks from John (or Jack for that matter).

"Well John going nowhere without me. He can't be trusted."

"I am in the the room you know." John sounds like a hurt little puppy.

"So Gwen you an Owen can go check out some more crime scenes. While John and I try to think up how to catch him and predict his next target. Toshiko will keep us all in the know and help me and John with her superior information. Ianto you can either help Tosh or go check talk to some victims families."

"The first."

"Thought you'd say that. Right before we go any bright ideas on how we can catch it."

"Yeah. I could pretend to be a prostitute. Get myself noticed by any suspects. But, have you lot shadowing me. See if anyone or anything tries to kill me." The idea just suddenly occurred to me.

"Too dangerous."

"No it's not." Well it is, but I can handle it.

"It's a good idea."

"Thanks John but no one asked for your opinion." The venom in Jacks voice was apparent. "No absolutely not."

"We will discuss it if we have no better ideas by the end of the day."

"No Gwen we wont."

"Whatever you say." I roll my eyes. He's so stubborn sometimes. Jack just glares at me for a minute.

"Okay, off we all go. Keep in contact." We all head for the door. This time no one suddenly appears in the door way. Someone pinches my arse. I sigh. Which one this time, a third candidate has arrived now.

"Who?" All three look innocent. "I told you to ask permission."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack laughs. I reach and slap him round the face. "Next time anyone touches my arse they will get a slap and if I can't decide which of you idiots did it I'll slap all of you." I know it was a bit of an overreaction, but I had just split up with my fiance and I had PMT. Also my arse getting touched was slightly old.

"Yes miss." This was the first time Owen had spoken to me, actually to anyone all morning. The words were full of sarcasm.

"Well at least your lazy arse woke up."

"Funny!"

**A/N Just a quick note to say I will not be updating til the 27th at least as my computer is broken and I only have a few minutes today sorry. Will update many chapters when my computer gets fixed.**


	7. Idiot

We were sitting in the SUV. I was driving depite Owen's protests.

"Gwen? Owen?" Jack's voice blurted through the radio. "The body of 24 year old Marion Lewis has been discovered. (Ianto tea please). Believed to murdered in the early hours of this morning. (Tosh have you got the co-ordinates). The case initially appears to be similar to the others. (John don't touch that).Check it out. Tosh has set the GPS."

"Thanks."

"I've got to go keep the kids in order." The radio fizzled out.

"About 10 minutes away." I informed Owen.

"Fine." We drove on for about 3 minutes until the silence became too much for me to bare.

"How much longer are you going to sulk, just because I'm driving?"

"What?" My words seemed to bring Owen back to reality with a nasty bump. I wonder what he had been thinking about?

"Don't worry."

"Gwen?" Was this it? Was he going to finally mention last night?"

"Yes Owen." He opened his mouth presumably searching for the right thing to say failing to find it he just said:

"Nothing." Guess I would have to do it. Are men really that hopeless that we have to do everything?

"Owen I mean what I said last night." He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I do want you."

"Okay."

"Is that it okay?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about great because I want you to, or is that too much to ask? Oh my God. Men are all idiots, quickly spread the word, warn the rest of the women!

"Sorry." He sounded genuine. "I just don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Just being rational." He saw my expression and being an idiot misinterpreted it for disbelief rather than - what it actually was- confusion. " Unlike me, I know but miracles do happen."

"_Very_ unlike you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Owen smiles for the first time in ages, and what a bloody gorgeous smile. Mmmm. I'm definitely having images. We drive on in silence, but it's not tense like before. All the unspoken words drift between us. Then it hits me. Oh my God! I like Owen and Owen likes me. What about Toshiko? What about Rhys? More importantly... What about Jack?

"You have reached your desired destination, _enjoy_!" A sexy female voice told me. Jack had set the GPS to hooker setting. No surprises there!

"I think we're here." i comment. Mind you the police tape ahead was a slight giveaway. Not to mention Jacks hooker.

"Never!" I just sigh at Owens useless sarcasm. I know a reply would be wasted.

"Hello I'm Gwen. I need to go..." I hold up my ID.

"Sorry Mam you can't go through." He pushes down the hand holding my ID, without a glance. Idiot! Had to be a man. God! Now I have to get rude. Owen, however gets there before me.

"Oy mate!"

"I'm sorry Sir..."

"I'm not asking permission to go through. I'm telling you we're going through now." His voice resounds authority. "We're Torchwood. Now move!"

"Oh!" A little sound of shock escaped the incoherent cop, as we push past and make our way down the alley.As we almost reach the bottom. I have to turn away.

"Oh God!" I start to cough and gag. On the cobbled aleey floor lies the sever corpse of a blonde woman. Young, full of potential. She lies in a pool of her own blood. her face an unrecognisable mess. Her body opened like the corpses that usually like on Torchwoods autopsy table. But, the space where her organs were meant to be was empty, excluding a few bits. This is where the disgusting become the unbelievable. Her liver was in her mouth. Lungs thrown down the alley. Kidneys stuck to the alley wall. Her intestines wrapped around her like a snake. All other organs strewn around her. All this I remember with one horrific glance that picture will remain with me always. The picture of the awful sight that was Marion Lewis. Then 20 questions started. was she alive for some of this? Did she feel the pain? Did she see her attacker? Did he taunt her? I pushed the thoughts aside as I had my problem in the form of vomit to deal with.

"Look at this precision."

"Owen!"

"Sorry. But it's phenomable. This thing is amazing."

"Ly disturbed." I add. Yuk Owen! YUK!

"That to." Owen concedes. "Lets get the clean up team out. Get her, all of her back to the lab."

"Sounds like a great idea. Lets go, _now please_." He laughs at me.

"What a bit of blood too much for you?"

"_Owen_." He sees the look in my eye and has a clever moment for a change and decides to drop the subject.

"I'm driving by the way." He says as he strides away, me chasing behind him. Extremely glad to get away from the mauled corpse.


	8. Excuse me!

-1"Eww that is gross." The tone of disgust came from Ianto-to my surprise. Mind you Jack looked a bit disgusted to. Toshiko however, looked nonchalance, it was her job so she detached herself. John seemed to be in a whole other world per usual. I couldn't look at the pictures without gagging. Owen described my reaction to the body so I had already been victim of three immature men's mocking .

"So Owen, explain exactly how this operation was performed." Jack commanded. I saw the grin on Owen's mischievous face and knew he would revel in explaining the grim detail of each section. I refused to catch his eye as he spoke.

"Well from my analysis of the autopsy I have discovered many things. First Marion was knocked out by opium, she struggled in the beginning but then the drug kicked in. She had to have a second dosage though because the course of antibiotics in her body weakened the opium's effects. On that note I would like medical records of Marion and all the other supposed victims. She was grabbed from behind, before being splayed out on the floor and the operation began. As I have mentioned she woke up part way through causing more damage to herself. I belief she would of felt the incision and her liver be removed and her intestine but only mildly. Her body would then start shutting down. I also think she was aware of the liver being placed in her mouth as there her own teeth marks in it." At this point I started properly wretching, concern flitted across all there faces. "She was probably aware of a lot, but whilst Gwen is in our presence I wont divulge."

"Thank you finally someone has some decency."

"Right anyone got any idea's on where he's going to strike next?" There was no answer. "In that case Tosh go do some research add the new information and cross-reference."

"Sure. I'll get right on to it."

"Ianto you should help."

"Sure." With that they left the room. We were in a contemplating silence, which John broke.

"We should do Gwen's idea."

"What idea?" Seriously, I was still gagging from the flash backs I kept getting.

"No, no way." Jack and Owen chorused, before giving each other a derogatory look. Ah! Now I knew what they were on about.

"Look. It's the only way to stop The Ripper. She's more then capable. We'll be with her all the way."

"If I want your opinion I'll ask you to fill out the necessary forms. Plus, you're a guest you have no say."

"Look your to close to make a proper judgement. She'll be safe we'll shadow her."

"What if we don't get there in time."

"We will. You have to compromise risk one life to save many"

"No way!" Owens voice re-entered the argument. "I'm not having her become a mauled corpse."

"I'll handle it Owen."

"There's nothing to handle you know it's the right choice."

"No! End of."

"I'm not giving up." I sat there in disbelief as they argued over what I should do. It made me more resilient. More determined to do what I wanted. The more dangerous the better.

"Excuse me. Will you stop discussing me as if I'm a child, because I'm not. I'll make my own decisions. I'm doing this with or without your help. The latter will make it a hell of a lot more danger…"

"Gwen I order you not to…" Jack interrupted me, but I was so not finished.

"A lot more dangerous. Give up Jack. I'm doing this. I don't care what you say. If I can save people I will that's what I'm here for. Don't bother arguing."

"Well put Gwen!"

"Shut up!" Owen silenced John, before Jack could. Yet again they shared a worried look. I could help stifle a laugh.

"You don't own me! Any of you!" I made eye contact with them all as I said this.

"Well I'm your boss. As long as you work here you do what I tell you to. I forbid you from leaving Torchwood H.Q. Or doing anything reckless."

"In that case, _sir_. I resign. I'll go catch The Ripper on my own Jack. If I say I'm doing something I'm doing it. I don't make threats. I make promises." With that I stormed from the room.

"Women!" I believe all three chorused it together. Now they know how I feel!


	9. No, I'm Jack

The cold hit me instantly, as I stormed out of Torchwood. Strangely my cheeks were dry, but I was torn inside. Yet, I was determined. I was going to catch the Ripper, with or without Jacks help. The latter seeming most likely. Suddenly, a unique sensation took over me I would later recognise it as fear. I climbed into the Torchwood SUV, they can at least help me with equipment, and started the ignition. In the back of my mind I knew the other reason I took the SUV, because they can track me. Would they bother? 

As I said it the phone rang, which I ignored. Then the radio flared up. Unfortunately, I couldn't just send a busy tone to that.

"Gwen? Are you there? Gwen I know you're there…so just listen…look I'm sorry I didn't mean to be patronising it's just…" Jacks concerned voice was cut off.

"Gwen you're being an idiot. You know you can't take on the Ripper alone. You saw what he did to Marion. We'll find a safer way to catch him. Just get back here now." Owens voice commanded me.

"Gwen I admire your courage. But, wait until we convince them to help you. Going it alone will just put more people in danger. Don't be stupid." This time John made his opinion heard.

"Gwen. Please don't get hurt we all care for your safety. Come back and discuss this rationally you're not thinking straight." Iantos worried voice blurted through the speakers. I snatch up the radio.

"Oh my God! I thought I only had one Dad not five. If you want me to be safe then back me up. This is happening now, my way. It's sorted I'm ready. I know what I'm doing. Help me or leave me to create my own fate."

I programmed the GPRS for the roundabout location of all the attacks and made my way there taking the most complicated and misleading route. Stopping briefly to change into a miniskirt, revealing top and platforms. Shit! Forgot the fish nets. You see I'd always been prepared for this plan ever since I mentioned it, us Cardiff girls leave nothing to chance.

I parked the SUV a bit down the road and sat inside for a few hours until it was 1:30am. I scrambled the GPRS, so Toshiko had some work to do. Then I reached into the back and hid a few guns in very awkward places. Then I began strutting up towards the centre of the red light district. The Ripper better watch out cause I'm coming. Some how that thought only seemed to make me more anxious.

I stood at a corner a few steps away from a bleak alley just like the one we found Marion down. I repressed a shudder. I waited my hand pressed against my Torchwood mobile. Re-assuring myself there was someone there backing me up. Not sure if that in fact was a lie.

Drunk idiots continuously wolf whistled me. I just smiled I had to play the part. It was 2am, now and I waited. Then I remembered how the Ripper went only for the vulnerable. Instinctively I sat on the curb and cried. The tears flowed eagerly. PMT is sometimes a wonderful thing, but very rarely. I thought for a bit about Rhys, Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto. About what I was actually doing sitting on the pavement at 2am by myself. Did I have a death wish? Then a voice spoke to me one I had never heard before, but instantly recognised as the reason I was sitting on this stupid curb.

"You alright there sweet heart." I stayed looking down and rubbed my eyes to make them look bloodshot.

"Everything's wrong. I mean look at me."

"You look gorgeous."

"You probably only want a good time that's all I'm good for anyway." 

"Let me see that pretty face of yours." He gently pushes my chin up until I see his face. His eyes are cold and fake, yet mesmerising. His eyes are older then his face, just like Jacks.

"I'm a wreck."

"Don't say that."

"I never wanted to do this. My Dad was a total waster. Made me "do it" with his friends to pay off the drug fee's. Now I'm too scared to say no. They'll kill me." I revealed my leg and the black bruise I had on it. Janet gave me a present. But that's not what I said. "One of them threw me down some steps. I'm so scared." I paused and looked considering. "Why am I telling this to a complete stranger? Who are you?" God I am a fantastic actress. He was buying it or at least I hoped he was.

"They call me Jack."

"Like, Jack the Ripper."

"Something like that."

"In that case, shouldn't I get running?" Hurry up Jack you're meant to be good at saving lives.

"Pointless."

"Why?"

"I'd catch you instantly." At this point I stood up.

"Why would you bother catching me?"

"You don't deserve to walk this planet. You've sold your body to the devil. Now hell wants you back."

"Please don't hurt me." The beg in my voice was apparent, but was it fake. The tears came easily, again.

"Oh, I'm going to do more then hurt you."

"You're deranged."

"No, I'm Jack. Pleased to meet you." With that the world went fuzzy, as it felt like a pin pricked my arm. 


	10. Gone

I become conscious and feel a tickling down my stomach, as I carefully open my eyes I see the cause. A knife. I'm lying down an alley identical to Marion's, I'm guessing the one I noticed from the beginning. It should be obvious to the Torchwood team. For now, I have to stop Jack from performing a live autopsy, on me. I did briefly consider this happening, but was convinced it wouldn't. That they would come, for me. I was wrong. I did decide when I briefly thought, that if this situation did occur I should most definitely stay calm, so I did. As he made the incision no pain was felt. In fact the world was kind of fuzzy. But the calm helped me to think. I had to concentrate on staying awake.

"Jack?"

"What? I gave you too little as well. You're not meant to wake up until half way through."

"I'm guessing you're Jack the Ripper."

"You know that's impossible." He smirked. At least his attention had been redirected from my impending operation. I had a huge cut from my chest to my hips. Almost a middle divide line. Shit! That was going to hurt later. 

"Nothing's impossible." I was lost for words. Shit! He was going to continue. He couldn't do that. I had to stop him. He interrupted my thought line though.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Why wasn't I screaming?

"Pointless. You've made a mistake anyway. I'm not a hooker." He just looked at me debating whether to even bother letting me finish. "I was pretending to be a hooker. To catch you. I'm with an organisation called Torchwood. We deal with aliens, the paranormal, Victorians in the 21st century. That type of thing." I found myself smiling. I was so high.

"Why aren't they here?"

"They weren't going to let me come. So I came on my own, regardless. But they should know the co-ordinates by now. I hope. If they bother saving me at all." I gulped. Stupid fear reaction!

"Of course."

"Please believe me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Gwen Cooper and my life may be shit right now but before I leave this wretched planet I would like to know if I actually had a purpose. Or am I just a waste of matter. But go ahead remove my fucking organs. Fucking Jack, fucking Owen, always right! I seriously must have a death wish! So fulfil it!" I close my eyes and brace myself for darkness. An everlasting darkness.

"Powerful speech."

"Just get on with it."

My eyes were filling up, I didn't want them to have that chance. I felt so alone. As if the world around me didn't exist. I was just floating in an abyss. My heart was cold, it knew that soon it would be no more. It seemed to give up with me and beat slower. Numbness overcame me. I heard a peaceful music in my head, as a pin pricked my arm again. I drifted through my life. The normal little Welsh girl playing happily with her friends. Meeting Rhys at college, always laughing. Starting with the police, Andy. Torchwood, my amazement at the wonders most are blind to. Jack, the electricity, the feelings. Owen, the softness of his kiss, the caring person hidden beneath the arrogant exterior. Toshiko's disheartened face. Ianto's cheeky smile whenever him and Jack "worked" together. Losing Rhys, feeling him slowly become distanced. That argument, the final one. The teams caring words trying to persuade me to think straight. Oh why am I so stubborn. Now, I'll never get another chance. Surely I will just die here. In the alley, on my own. Bleeding to death. Being operated on by Jack the Ripper. It could be worse. Somehow it's hard to see why right now. Maybe one day I'll see how it could be worse. Unlikely. Then I'm gone.


	11. Pin Pricks

"Holy Shit!" 

"God! Yuk!" 

"Oh my God, Gwen." 

"Is she?" 

"Dead." 

Owen kneels down. He feels for a pulse.

"Surely she can't be alive. Not in that state." 

"No! No! This is my fault." 

"Gwen sweetie can you hear me. Come on stay with us."

"Owen it's pointless." Toshiko squeezes his shoulder, as she stares at Jack she's never seen him show so much emotion. Ianto, is in floods as well. John is looking very awkward, and so he should it's his fault, he encouraged her. Toshiko will stay straight faced. She is the dependable rock.

"No you idiots. Bring me my stuff."

"You can't resurrect a corpse."

"Actually you can, but I don't need to."

"What?"

"She has a pulse. So hurry the fuck up and get my bag."

"But there's an organ out."

"An appendix. It's not needed anyway." Ianto passes Owen his bag, choking back tears. "Thanks Ianto. I need you to collect her appendix, to take back to the lab. Gwen can you hear me. I need you to stay still don't move at all I'm going to sow you back up. You're safe now. I'm here." He sounded exactly like my father again, but this time it didn't bother me one bit. Mind you, personally I think I'm dreaming. I felt the needle go in and out. I felt the pain, but there was nothing I could do. I was in a paralytic state. "Right get her back to HQ. She needs blood fast." A pin pricked my arm. I'm never going to look at a pin in the same way, they always seem to come hand in hand with drifting in to darkness. That's exactly what I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gwen?" Owens soothing voice teased my ear. I opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw. The familiar faces of those I thought of in my alleged last seconds. Only one was missing. I couldn't understand where the Ripper was, or the bleak alley walls. And why when I tilted my head down I saw a duvet and not my insides. 

"God my head hurts!"

"It will. You have been seriously drugged up."

"Never!"

"Same old Gwen." Owen laughed sounding extremely relieved. "We didn't know if you were going to make it. Looked quite bad for a while there."

"How long have I been out?"

"We found you…"

"49 hours 36 minutes and 15 seconds ago. 16 now." Ianto interjected.

"Thanks human clock. It's Jack you want to make tick not everyone else. That would just be annoying." As his name was mentioned I looked up at him and then around the whole group. All of them looked exceedingly tired and Ianto, Jack and Owens eyes were red from tears. John couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Feeling guilty John?"

"Umm… sorry." Was his mumbled apology.

"Guess that will have to do." Jack walked up to John and punched him plain in the face. Owen and Ianto got between them. Jack just spat in John's face, as Ianto held him back. John shrugged Owen off and stormed out. " I know you love me, but fighting over my bed side that is sweet."

"Don't flatter yourself he almost got another person killed, I would of acted the same about any of you."

"Aww! Thanks dad. Make me feel special."

"I'm nowhere near old enough to be your dad."

"You look it."

"Definitely the same old Gwen."

"You all look tired, go get some sleep. I'm fine now. You can give me details later."

"You sure?" Jack questioned, in disbelief of my cheery tone.

"Of course. I'm always sure."

"Well I'm staying to monitor you." Owen stated.

"I'll see you both later then." Jack said almost longingly

"Glad you're okay Gwen. See you later." Toshiko commented.

"Same." Ianto winked. "See you tomorrow." They all turned and left. Once I was sure they were out of ear shot, I spoke.

"So what do you want?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Owen replied cockily.


	12. Do they never learn?

"Gwen this was found beside you."

"Do the others know about it?"

"No, I didn't show it to you while they were here because they knew about it." The sarcasm in Owens voice irritated me.

"I'm only asking."

"It's addressed to you. I found it lying next to you in the alley so I pocketed it. I haven't opened it and if you want me to go I will." He handed an envelope to me.

"You can stay." I ripped the letter open and scanned its contents, before reading it aloud to an eager Owen.

_Dear Gwen_

_You may recover you may not. It will all depend on if Torchwood is real or not. And if it is real whether the organisation has a good medic or not. If you do get to read this then I'm glad for you. Come and meet me on Stiffler Road at midnight Wednesday night then you'll have 4 days to recuperate._

_Yours…_

_Jack the Ripper_

"You can't go Gwen."

"Why not?"

"Look what he did to you the last time. Next time he may take something vital."

"No, he's intrigued about Torchwood that's all. He doesn't want to kill me. He's only interested in hookers."

"I'm not sure."

"You can come to if you're worried."

"Hmm.. We should ask Jack."

"No way!"

"Gwen. Be reasonable." That was an unfair thing to say, and he knew it. Manipulative cunt!

"Owen. Look just you and me. We'll leave the others clues to set off if we get into shit."

"No, I'm telling Jack. He may be an idiot, but he's still the boss. You need to stop doing lone missions." With that, he went to leave the room.

"I won't be alone. You'll be with me." I taunted in a seductive voice.

"Not going to work sweetie." Owen winked as he turns to leave. For fuck sake do they not learn anything? Yeah I may have almost died but I'm still as stubborn as ever. I want to solve this one. It was like there was an urge deep inside to actually do something for myself. I didn't feel like me when I was like this.

"Owen Harper if you even murmur this to Jack I'm never going to talk to you again!"

"You can still shag me. I'm not fussed if you make conversation during it."

"I mean it Owen. I won't fuck you."

"You can't resist."

"Owen do this, for me." I added.

"I am doing this for you. I'm saving your life again. You're not risking it for a second time. Jack may be invincible, but you're not!"

"Fine Owen. That's fucking fine. I just won't be hear when you get back."

"Yes you will." He sounded very sure. He closed the door behind him and then locked it, as he waved my key at me through the window. "You're not going anywhere!"

"I fucking hate you Owen Harper. I'm not talking to you again."

"If you never speak to me for 10 years, as long as you're alive. I'll be happy."

"It will be longer than that." I finished.

"What was all the shouting about?" Ianto says, as he walks up the corridor towards Owen.

"Ianto I need your opinion."

"This sounds worrying."

"Gwen got a letter from the Ripper. I found it next to me and slipped it into my pocket. She just read it. It's an invite to meet. She wants me and her to go and Jack not to know."

"You're seriously considering not telling him."

"I think something's wrong with her. She's never this stubborn. Never this determined."

"She always has been obstinate."

"I know, but not like this. You'd think she'd be terrified. He could have killed her. I don't think she's bothered whether she lives or not, as if Rhys made her life worthwhile. Now she wants to save everyone else no matter what happens to her."

"You need to tell Jack."

"Then, I'm betraying her."

"No you're not you're saving her life."

"I'm really scared for her."

"I know Owen. But I didn't know you cared."

"Neither did I." Ianto put his arm round Owen and herded him down the corridor. "I may be worried but I'm not gay."

"Thank God!" Ianto chuckled.


	13. Animal

"I'll tell him." Ianto was determined to ease the pressure on Owen. He'd never seen him like this. Owen didn't have feelings, well he made it seem like he didn't.

"Tell me what?" Jack sounded intrigued. His feelings would change when he heard, for sure. Ianto took a deep breath and began.

"Jack the Ripper sent an invitation to meet Gwen Owen found it next to her and pocketed it they just read it she doesn't want you to know about it she wants just her and Owen to go and shes determined Owen's locked her in one of the medical rooms." Ianto took enough breath.

"Oh my God st..."

"I'm not finished." Ianto continued, as Jack rolled his eyes. "Owen is really worried about Gwen. She seems to have no fear of death since her and Rhys split, as if he made life worthwhile."

"Finished?"

"I think so." Ianto turned to where Owen stood in the shadows for confirmation. Owen merely nodded.

"She is not to see the Ripper under any circumstances. Ianto and I will go, he doesn't have a fetish about killing men."

"Even if they _are_ gigolo's." Ianto coughed.

"Want to say that again, just missed it."

"You heard."

"Anyway, as I was saying before my rude interruption. Owen can I have the letter." Owen threw it at Jack and he pocketed it. "Me and Gwen are having words, now!"

"Be careful Jack." John warned.

"Don't you even speak to me you hypocritical idiot. You helped to cause this. You almost got her killed. You encouraged her. So fucking sit down and shut up!" John remained standing holding the bars of the cage no-one noticed, until now.

"I'm not an animal. Well I am in bed as you know! You can't get me caged."

"Isn't it taking it a bit far, eventhough he is scum." Owen said through gritted teeth.

"He's not just scum he's dangerous. He can't be trusted." John continued to grumble in the corner. "I said shut the fuck up!"

Toshiko had silently listened to all of this, making observations before coming to her conclusion. her conclusion wasn't good. It was more of a prediction. A prediction of trouble.

"Gwen we're talking, now!" Jack shouted as he burst in. gwen looked at him something was wrong with her eyes, very wrong. They had lost all trace of caring, lost all trace of Gwen.

"No we're not!"

"You may have split up from Rhys, but you still have a reason to live. Torchwood needs you. I need you."

"I need you." Owen whispered through the doorway.

"Where the hell has this come from?" She looked between the two concerned faces of her friends.

"We're worried about you. You have been right since you and Rhys finished."

"Oh for fuck sake! Decided I'm psychotic have you. Going to put me in a cage like John."

"No Gwen of course not." Owen soothed, whilst Jack's expression remained very foggy. Suddenly it cleared.

"How do you know about John being in a cage? You haven't even seen him."

"I must of heard someone talk about him." Jakc and Owen exchanged a confused, but angry glance.

They stormed out of the medic room.

"John you bastard!"

"You dickhead! What have you done to her!"

They were too preoccupied to close the door let alone lock it.

**(A/N sorry its short thought it was better to update something rather than nothing.)**


	14. What's going on?

"Oi! Prick!"

"I'd much prefer cunt." Johns tone taunted Owen only angering him more.

"What did you do to her?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Whoa! What's going on?" Toshiko was extremely worried she'd never seen Owen like this. Just then, Jack and Ianto bustled in. Looking equally as murderous as Owen. The three's anger was directed at John. "What's going on?" Toshiko repeats whilst trying to prevent Jack from attacking John, who seemed to think the whole situation, was highly amusing. "Ianto, stop Owen from doing anything silly!" Toshiko pleaded.

"It's alright Tosh he's weak wouldn't be able to hurt me anyway." At this, Owen started banging on the cage causing John to take a nonchalance step back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Why was no one answering her? Ianto took over holding Jack whispering in his ear, soothing words only a lover can say. If there weren't so much anger in the hub, the scene would look very sweet. Toshiko walked up to Owen, as he said.

"John has done something to Gwen. He's changed her."

"Don't be silly Owen. She's just reeling from breaking up from Rhys." Tosh said desperately trying to comfort the one she loved deeply.

"No! He… It did something to her!" Owen screamed. Before breaking down in tears. Toshiko immediately rushed to hug him.

"Owen. She'll be fine I promise." Toshiko started kissing Owen all over. Jack and Ianto watched in silence. Suddenly, Ianto violently moved away from Jack.

"I hate you! You're an idiot. You should have stopped John!"

"Ianto?" Jack was terrified by his unusual reaction.

"You're an arrogant dick! You should have known. You're meant to be the boss! For fuck sake, you couldn't organise cattle! I hate Torchwood!"

"Ianto don't be stupid what are you saying?"

"Oh stupid am I! You patronising tosser!"

"No Ianto…"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child!" Ianto screamed, before lunging at Jack hitting him, totally out of control. Jack ended up on top of a surprisingly strong Ianto. Holding him down. He sat on Ianto's back bending Ianto's arm behind him. Making it almost impossible for him to move. Jack had two black eyes and was covered in red marks, where bruises would soon appear and possibly a broken wrist. Ianto didn't even have a scratch. Jack was careful not to hurt him. Meanwhile, Toshiko was ferociously undressing herself and Owen.

"Tosh what are you doing?" However, she was to busy with Owen to reply. He was still crying, but was reacting to Toshiko's aggressive touch. However, he was very gentle. Soon they were shagging on the floor of the hub, whilst Ianto hurled abuse at Jack. He didn't ever think Ianto could use such vulgar language.

"You monkey tossing twat…you…" Jack looked around at his team, utterly confused.

"Hello Sweetie." It was Gwen's voice.

"Hello my sugar." John replied, as Gwen went over to Tosh's computer and switched off the cage. Jack was to perplexed to move.

"Aren't they sweet!" Gwen was referring to a frantic Toshiko and Owen.

"Killing me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel." John began to sing under his voice.

"Really took it to heart." Gwen laughed. However, it wasn't Gwen's laugh. It was a vulgar sound, which came out of her mouth. It was detached from her. John pulled Gwen towards him and shoved his tongue in her mouth, to Jack's amazement Gwen gave back. Her hand travelled down his pants.

"That is lovely." John commented, as he took a breath. Jack felt very shy, like he couldn't move. Too timid to say what he was thinking. Finally, he plucked up the courage. After, Gwen had returned John's moans.

"What have you done to them, to me?" Jack's voice was child like. Almost a whisper. John walked over to Jack and motioned for Gwen to take Jacks place on top of Ianto. She obliged.

"Wouldn't you like to know." John held his hand out to Jack, encouraging him to take it and move off the floor. Jack unsure looked at the very sweaty looking interlocked Owen and Tosh and then at Ianto beside him. "Come on darling you'll be safe with me." Jack accepted the hand and was helped up by John, who embraced him.

"What's happening?"

"It will all be fine. My Jack. You'll be fine. I promise. Your John promises."

"Okay." Jack looked up and smiled, as John planted a kiss on his forehead. Gwen gave the pair a glare.

"It's alright my gorgeous. Your still my favourite feisty girl." John winked, as Ianto continued to curse and Owen and Tosh continued to shag.

**A/N please R & R. It's pretty pointless me writing if you don't. What do you think? What do you think is happening? Thanks**

**Georgia**


	15. My hero

John sat looking conceited, not that I noticed, behind Jacks desk. To me he's the most wonderful man alive, I would do anything he asked of me. Which is part of the reason why I was sat seductively on the desk in a miniscule skirt with my legs crossed. Ianto was trapped in the medical room, where he could no longer be heard cursing. Tosh and Owen where left in what we call the autopsy room to do as they please. They hadn't stopped for at least 4weeks now I made sure they always had refreshments, which they consumed "on the go". Jack was sitting in the corner playing with his toy trains. How he loved them. I'm Gwen and I work for an organisation, which helps to look after some cases of paranormal behaviour. Usually people get better but these four are the sad few that never have. John, my hero looks after all these poor sick people and of course me his willing fiance helps him. We've been engaged for five months now, seems like only yesterday. My ring is gorgeous!

"Hello! Gwen!" A man stormed through the hub entrance. "I brought your stuff so much for I'll come and collect!" The man had short brown hair and was slightly chubby. I couldn't help thinking I knew him, but I obviously didn't."

"The new arrival I expect." John whispered, before reassuringly kissing me on the forhead. "Look after Jack while I sort him out." With that he walked down the steps."

"Who the hell are you?" The deluded Welsh man exclaimed.

"Captain John Hart. Pleased to meet you." He held out a hand, but the man merely glared at as if it was repulsive.

"Where's Gwen?"

"I'm sorry you don't know a Gwen." John said calmly.

"Oh yeah! I don't carry around suitcases of womens stuff all the time you know!"

"I know this must come as a shock to you, but you really don't." John advanced on the man. Trying to get him to look at him and to listen. The man ran straight to the autopsy room.

"What the hell?" He stammered when he saw Tosh and Owen. Poor bloke. Then he ran to the medical room. "Oh my God! Ianto?" He seemed very alarmed. Wait how did he know mine and Ianto's name? "Let me in there." He turned to John.

"That would be irrational he'd kill you!"

"Let me in! Now!"

"If thats what you want." John quickly opened the door, as he went to close it however the man blocked him with his foot.

"Ianto, do what you want." Ianto unleased, jumped at John and they were soon in a tussle. I left Jack and ran to my lovers aid.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Gwen."

"How do you know my name?" This was really unnverving.

"I'm your ex fiance. We broke up less than a week ago."

"Don't be stupid I've been with John for five months."

"I got you that ring." Poor guy he seemed so sure as well.

"If you say so sweetie. Now lets get you to sit down and I'll help John."

"No Gwen! Listen to me! Snap out of it! He's hypnotised you or something!"

"Don't be stupid!" Suddenly, Ianto froze and John was at my side. I could no longer hear Tosh and Owen. Only Rhys, John and myself were still mobile.

"Well done Rhys!" John said sounding impressed. Correction I was still awake, but paralysed.

"What have you done to them?"

"Your first guess was correct. Hypnotised. Well, more of an illusion really."

"How?" He pulled a strange device from his pocket.

"Gives out sound waves, allows me to enter there minds and cause havoc. Change there personality. Make them believe what ever I want them to. As soon as I saw you she forgot you. They only think as far as I allow them to. Toshiko only thinks of passion. Owen only of his sensitivity and his long to be comforted. Jack has only childish thoughts, where as Ianto's anger is brought to the front of his mind. So simple!" The man to my amazement smiled. "Now for you, Rhys." Rhys oh how I loved Rhys!

"I dont think so." Then Rhys took off he ran around Torchwood turning on every machine. Making as much noise as possible, setting signals off anything.

"It wont work." John smiled. Rhys picked up a gun pointed at John. "Go ahead then you'll never know how to get them back." But Rhys walked over a desk and grabbed some items, before searching through my bags and picking out a few objects then he ran up the stairs to Jacks office. He pointed the gun at him.

"Sorry." He shrugged before shooting the poor defenseless man. Then he put Jacks ear piece on his lifeless body and placed ear muffs on him as well. "Come on killing you has to wake you up!"

"NO!" John shrieked, as Jack gasped. Life flowing back into him. He looked inquiringly at Rhys, who told him to put his hands over his ears and stay there. Once happy Jack had got the message he hurried down the stairs and picked up an ear piece, which he spoke to into. He pointed a gun at John, as he explained to Jack what had happened.

"Give me the device and your key and go into the medic room now!" Rhys commanded. John didn't move. "I'll shoot you where you stand."

"Then you'll never get her back." John glanced at me.

"A risk I'll have to take." Rhys smirked, as his hand moved towards the trigger.


	16. Ear muffs

Rhys flicked something on the back of the gun.

"I said move, now!"

"You wouldn't shoot a man where he stood. You couldn't be a murderer Rhys you don't have it in you."

"Shut the fuck up John. You don't know me and you don't know _my_ Gwen." Why did my heart leap when he said _my Gwen_?

"I'm not moving." John smirked.

"Fine!" Rhys pulled the trigger.

BANG!

My whole world shook, as it felt like my ears were starting to bleed. The pain was unbearable. The pain caused by the gun. It felt like a pulse was sent from it. Everything was in slow motion. I heard Tosh and Owen scream, before passing out. Ianto was finally silenced and collapsed on the floor. John and Rhys crumpled before me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack, looking through the soundproofed office window, he stood proud in my pink earmuffs. Then it was my turn to falter, the noise overcame me, a terrifying scream left my lips and my world turned black.

Jacks POV **(A/N sorry had to change it mind you I think it's been quite random throughout hehe)**

I watched my team, Rhys and my ex wife (John) crumple before my eyes. They crumpled in pain. It was unbearable to hear there screams, Gwen's was the most agonising. She sounded like she was being tortured. I knew the pain that gun caused was abysmal. It ripped threw you and tore into your very soul. It was an alien device I found sometime ago. It reassembled a normal gun and you could shoot it if you wanted, but if you flicked a tiny button at the back, a pulse was sent from it. Disables causing immense pain. The victim was out for 1 - 2 hours, usually there were no adverse symptoms, occasional memory loss. I was hoping it would break the hypnosis.

I was so glad Rhys picked up that gun, I told him what to do and what would happen if he did. You must admit that man has guts. I mean he's broken up with Gwen and he just saved her when she's been a total bitch to him because of Torchwood. Torchwood the cause of so many problems, but the solver of many. He may not be much to look at, but Gwen chose a decent one. He'll treat her better than me or Owen ever would of.

Plus, I had _my_ Ianto. The surge of guilt that swept me, when he collapsed was intolerable. It was _my_ fault. I _should_ have protected him from John. He was right I _should_ have known John was up to shit! My poor, helpless, loving Ianto. I'm so sorry. The tear that trickled down my face angered me. Captain Jack fucking Harkness, get a grip! Go save your team!

I walk down the steps. Firstly John, I remove the device from him and slip it in my pocket. Also, I take his key and strip him. You have to have some fun you know. Mind you knowing him, he'll have a transporting device in his location. I dragged him totally naked through to the medic room and locked him in. Now Ianto I didn't know what he would be like when he woke so I put him in the cage John inhabited earlier. Tenderly I lifted his body, ever so tenderly. Swiftly brushing my lips against his.

"I'm so sorry!" I kissed each of his eyelids. He had a black eye from John. Oh, he is so going to pay for this! Next, I picked Gwen up I carefully placed her on the sofa. I handcuffed and tied her feet; I had no idea of her personality. Whether I would be able to break the hypnosis or not. Rhys I sat on the floor leaning against the sofa. He could comfort Gwen, hopefully.

Now Tosh and Owen. Tosh I moved from under Owen.

"Yuk!" There was mess everywhere. I dressed Tosh carefully, before tying her to the computer chair. Owen, I also dressed, admittedly less carefully, but definitely more quickly. I had no desire to see Owen naked. That would just be weird! Mind you, look at the size of it, impressive. I always wondered what the attraction was. Finished. I made a quick sweep of everyone, checking they were all fine.

"Shit! It's been 50 minutes!" Hurriedly, I scanned the device. Trying to figure it out. There was no off button. Just a screen showing wavelength and a flashing button. I tapped it. Pressed it. Blew on it. Licked it. Tried to pick the signal up on the computer and alter it. But nothing worked. I got a screwdriver and prised it open. It was empty, except for one microchip, which I plugged into the computer. I listened to my voice. I listened to my memories. That's when it all clicked into place. I understood why John was doing this, what drove him to it. I wandered into the medic room, the device firmly in my hand.

"I'm sorry John. I'm sorry I hurt you. Honestly, I swear I am. What we had was as special to me as it was to you. But it's no more than a memory. I loved you and in some ways, I always will. Now device, for us, for me and John stop." The last sentence I whispered. The device fizzled out and the light stopped. My stream of tears amazed me. Must be an after effect from the hypnosis I assured myself. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, against Johns. To my surprise, his lips pressed onto mine, also. I guess an hour was up, but he was the only one awake, or so the silence told me. He was more hardy than the others. He linked his arms around my head and soon we were in a full on snog. Out tongues cleaning the others teeth. I remembered how I loved his aggressive kisses. The thrill they gave me. The sense of danger, adventure excitement that they provoked inside me. My imagination thrived from just one kiss. I pulled away.

"Ianto." I stated, before punching John square in the face. I left him reeling from shock and locked the medical room's door behind me.


	17. Ianto

Owen woke next; I went down to see him.

"What the fuck happened? Explain!"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember feeling very sad and loving shagging Tosh, because it was comforting."

"Not much to add really."

"John?"

"Got it one!"

"I'll fucking kill him."

"Later, once I'm sure you have no adverse effects I want you to check the others out."

"Where are they?"

"Still asleep."

"Oh yeah what made us sleep."

"Remember the pulse gun."

"That makes sense." Owen shrugged as he sat down. "Check my pupils." I looked round for a torch thing. "Over there." I shined the light in his eyes.

"Looks fine."

"I feel fine. Slight headache, but fine." There was a noise up in the main hub.

"Come on." We ran up the steps. Toshiko was awake.

"What the hell?" She stammered, as she surveyed her predicament.

"John." Owen stated.

"Oh!" Her cheeks burned up, seriously, they glowed. Owen noticed that she was blushing as well.

"You remember then."

"Um… yeah… um"

"Don't worry. You were pretty good." Owen winked and went to untie her.

"Check her over Owen."

"Will do." His cheeky smile assured me Owen was back to his usual self.

"Behave." I warned. I walked over to Gwen and Rhys, who were both stirring, leaving the blushing pair alone to giggle between themselves.

"Oh my god! Migraine alert!" Gwen clutched her head

"Am I hung-over? Rhys pondered, before I look of recollection swept across his face. "Ah!"

"Yes. Ah."

"Where's the dickhead?"

"Secure."

"Explain!" Gwen demanded.

"Leave that to you Rhys if that's okay? Ianto is still asleep."

"Yeah fine, mate." He chauffeured Gwen over to Owen and Tosh.

I went over to poor Ianto. The others seemed fine, so Ianto would be all right, wouldn't he? I turned the cage off the others were normal no reason to expect him to have any after effects. Why wasn't he awake? My poor, fragile Ianto. I sat down beside him, taking his face into my lap. Caressing his hair.

"You'll be fine." The words were intended to reassure myself and not his lifeless body. They didn't work. I carefully picked him up and laid him on the sofa where I knelt down beside him. The team realised my turmoil and quietly vacated the room. "Please wake up." I whimpered. I couldn't cope without him. He was my lifeline, I loved him. Captain Jack Harkness is rubbish with emotions. I try to contain them, pretend I don't have any. But I couldn't, not with him. He was different, special. I felt a need to protect him. After what seemed a lifetime, he stirred.

"Huh." Ianto looked around like a small scared animal. Fitting the image that was always firmly placed in my mind.

"You're okay." I soothed.

"What?" He tried to sit up. I lightly pushed him back down.

"Shhh. Just wait for Owen to check you over, then you can get up."

"What? Why?"

"John mucked things up, but everything is fine now. Everything is back to how it should be. Thanks to Rhys." I acknowledged his name with an appreciative nod in his direction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean those awful things I said."

"I know. Some of them were true though."

"No none of them were." He whispered whilst staring into my eyes. I was mesmerised just like he appeared to be. The connection was thrilling. He leaned up and soon our lips were connected in such a powerful embrace.

"Ianto." I murmured softly.

"Sorry about your eye." He gently swept his fingers across my bruised eye.

"Quite a good punch on you Jones Ianto Jones."

"Something else quite good on me as well." He winked.

"Could never be as good as mine." I said waltzing over to the others with Ianto in tow. "Or as good as Owen's it seems."

"What are you on about Jack?" Owen genuinely looked perplexed.

"You need to tidy up your mess. I'll dress you but that's my limit I'm afraid."

"Oh shit!"

"I'm sure Tosh will help." I laughed.

"Tosh you'll do it wont you." Owen pleaded

"Your mess!" Tosh giggled rather unshyly for Tosh. Not even a hint of a blush.

"God you suck."

"A lot of things if I remember." Tosh stated.

"Oh my gosh Tosh shag one bloke and look at the confidence boost you get." I chuckled.

"I know if she shagged me again she'd be scary." Owen joked.

"Is that an invitation Owen?"

"Maybe." Owen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested hers around his neck.

"Sorry to break you two lovebirds up, but can you check Ianto over for me Owen." He put his finger up to indicate that I would have to wait.

"I don't think Ianto's the one we need to worry about." A very concerned welsh voice stated.


	18. Loverboy

I froze in despair because the voice that told me off the news was male leaving only one candidate to who was the one we _did_ need to worry about.

"Rhys has git one thing right." John taunted. I turned to see Gwen and John standing just near the medic rooms door there hands round the others waist. She looked demented; she didn't look like Gwen, again. But, how could this be the device was broken she had woken up fine. So how had this happened? "Confused?" John inquired at the teams puzzled expressions.

"What the fuck?" Rhys, Owen, Ianto, Toshiko and myself chorused.

"Implant. Jack did you seriously think I would rely on such a predictable device with no back up plan? Mini microchip in the back of her head programmed to do whatever I require _or desire _(he directed the last word at Rhys). In this case it was to get me out of the medic room and get me a gun." He promptly pressed the gun against Gwen's temple she didn't even flinch.

"Clever John I must congratulate you I didn't see this coming at all." All eyes were on me. "But I still have a few blanks care to fill me in. Jack the Ripper?"

"Oh, haven't you worked that out there." As he talked I walked towards him hands resting in my back pockets. Left the device, probably could still get a noise out of it. Right gun, I wondered if my aim was good today, I hoped so. "Jack the Ripper, you're looking at him. I can time travel I went back to London and met one of the girls down the right alley. Talked to her on the night of her death, when Jack never turned up I realised I must be Jack. Nice little sum you get for selling bits of humans to aliens, for research or food. Jack I know you're walking towards me and I know you have a gun. I suggest you stop if you want Gwen's brains to stay in her head." I stood still.

"How come Gwen didn't recognise you?" I felt the teams gaze penetrate me, but I didn't turn back.

"God you are a bit slow."

"I can take a guess." Toshiko walked forward to the same place as me. Owen attached to her waist tagged along.

"Be my guest computer geek!" She just smiled.

"Ever since you first arrived you've been hypnotising us. You made Gwen think she'd never seen you before. I knew it could be you because you disappeared just after you attempted to convince her to come back 'I'll go see if I can find her' and you did."

"Correct. Clever d…"

"Oh and by the way its genius not geek." She smirked. John rolled his eyes.

"Well at least one member of your pathetic team worked it out."

"I don't give a toss about working anything out. All I'm worried about is that you have a gun pressed to my girlfriends head!" Rhys shouted storming forward giving Ianto a chance to slip out of the room.

"Stop! Else I'll pull the trigger." Rhys froze joining the line. He gave me a look, which confirmed him, and Ianto had planned the distraction. "I can't help thinking that if I had your precious boy here Jack you might actually be doing something instead of just talking." 

"No member of my team is more important than another."

"Sure. Believe that do you Owen?"

"Yeah I'd happily switch places with Gwen."

"That wouldn't work." I knew John had seen Ianto go, but he seemed unbothered by it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You."

"Anything else."

"I want you to feel the pain I felt when you left. I want you to feel the pain that I get whenever I see you with someone else."

"Killing Gwen will bring this pain will it?"

"Ruining your life will equal the pain."

"Oh cause I was going to say you might want to reconsider and kill Ianto. I love him by the way." I saw the pain cross his face, as I said those three words.

"No you don't"

"No I'm pretty sure I do." I saw Ianto out of the corner of my eye up in my office. I had to refrain from looking at the cheeky smile I knew would be on his face because of what I had said.

"You don't love anyone Jack except from yourself. Truth is you don't know how to love, because you haven't loved since you were 13. Since you let Gray's hand slip. All you have ever felt is a liking. Then you get bored and move onto the next one." I opened my mouth to retort. "Don't bother denying the truth. Your self-obsessed, arrogant and you never think. Its all you, you, you, Jack."

"Look who's talking."

"Yes but I actually love someone else, you. I've never stopped loving you."

"Hurting me will help return the feelings." The sarcasm in my voice was apparent.

"I've given up on you loving me back. So now I'm all set for revenge." Ianto walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. 

"Lover boy is back." Ianto pointed an alien device at Gwen; I looked at it in horror. Owen had used it on Martha and Rhys on Gwen to get rid of the nostravite's baby.

"Ianto, don't be stupid." 

"I've been practising in case I ever need to use it." He aligned it with the microchip and fired. I saw the microchip disappear from the screen. He gave me an 'I told you so smile'. We watched as Gwen shook her head hitting it on the gun barrel.

"Ow!" She looked for the object that caused her pain slowly her eyes rose until she saw the tip of the gun. "Shit!"

**A/N Obviously, Owen and Tosh are still alive. Owen actually has a heart beat. The revelation that Gray was behind John's crap hasn't happened. Oh and Rhys and Gwen aren't married.**


	19. Dont' touch her!

"Care to explain?" Gwen looked over at Jack, trying to disguise the panic in her voice, but Jack knew she was shitting herself, who wouldn't in her situation.

"Um…" He struggled to find the right words.

"Take your time. It's not like I'm looking down the barrel of a gun or anything." Gwen was pressed against the wall by the gun, moving an inch would cause her pain, as the gun was pressed against her temple. She could just see past John, (who was standing sideways) to the team. Her vision must have been somewhat obscured adding to her anxiety.

"Darling…"

"Don't you darling me, Rhys fucking Williams. I may be about to die, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten you're a prick."

"If you let me continue, _my lovely_." The sarcasm in the last words seemed to hurt Gwen more than anything else and she burst into tears. Crying for her life. Crying for her love. "Whoa, sweetie calm down." Rhys walked towards Gwen longing to hold her in his arms, to comfort her."

"Sorry to break the sweet little reunion, well not so much sweet." John rambled to himself. "But may I suggest you take a step back?" John rammed the gun into Gwen's head causing a shrill scream to exit her mouth.

"John. Look I'm stepping back, just don't hurt her." Rhys pleaded.

"All of you empty your pockets and step back wards." John demanded, loving the power. Controlling them like puppets on strings. They did as they were told but Jack didn't empty his pockets. "Empty your pockets Jack." John growled. "All I have to do is shoot. NOW EMPTY THEM!!" They exchanged a glance and Jack for the first time that evening took Johns threat literally. He knew he would shoot Gwen, before turning his gun on the next member of the team. They had to do exactly what he said. He took the gun out of his right pocket and the device out of his left and placed them on the floor. Then he retreated to the rest of the group.

"We do exactly as he says. What ever it is. We don't try anything Gwen's life is at stake. You understand." The words were said evenly, so as not to show fear, but they were respectful all the same. The team knew it was an order.

"I'll just stand here then shall I not going to bother saving me." Gwen's anger was obviously forced, really it was a beg.

"No, Gwen. Jack's right he _should_ do exactly what I say. For your sake." The venom in John's voice made Gwen shiver with fear. "In front of me, go down to the cellar all of you." He addressed the team before him. "You, gorgeous stay at my side." John grabbed Gwen's arm moving the gun to the side of her head, yet not losing contact with her flesh. "Walk!" They made their way down. "Ianto open up a cage." Ianto looked at Jack for confirmation. Jack nodded. "How sweet having to ask him for permission. Makes you sick really."

"The one without the weevil right?" Ianto asked shaking.

"In fact open up the two _without_ weevils." There was a silent sigh of relief from everyone. Rhys, Jack, Ianto get in that one." John indicated the one on the far left. "Toshiko lock it, _securely._" She did so, an apology in her eyes. "Owen, Toshiko that one." This time John nodded towards the middle one, which Owen and Tosh entered. "Gwen lock it." He shoved the gun into the back of her head making her walk forwards. Constantly twisting and pushing into her skull, whilst she locked the door. The tears streamed down her face, as she realised the anguish, which she was going through now, was only the beginning. "Good"

--

"And the pain begins." John spoke as if introducing a game show. "Kneel." Gwen just stared like a rabbit caught in headlights, why her? John violently shoved his knee into Gwen's stomach making her crumple onto the floor. "I said kneel." He crouched down and whispered into her ear, even though the words were clearly audible to the disgusted audience. Gwen immediately got onto her knees as instructed. She would put up a fight, but not yet. Not until she felt it vital. "Now, Jack you're going to feel the pain I have felt. The pain you can do nothing about. Just watch it consume you, consume her." On her, he kicked Gwen in the head, she fell onto her side. "I thought I told you to kneel." He smirked stamping on her stomach.

"Stop it John. Your fights with me not her."

"Yeah but it hurts you so much more to see others in pain. Plus this little bitch needs to learn life's unfair." He spat in Gwen's face. She was not having this!

"You bastard." She kicked John's legs out from under him, causing him too instinctively to pull the trigger of the gun he clung onto. The bullet hit the ceiling, as he lay winded on the floor. Gwen twisted her foot onto his fingers trying to make him let go of the gun. Unfortunately, he had recovered from his little trip. The gun pointed directly at Gwen's head. He carefully stood up.

"Stand over there facing that wall and don't turn round." Gwen considered the situation; she was in shit without a hope in hell. She stood against the wall. The gun pressed against the back of her head, burying itself in her hair. Just like Rhys used to. Funny, how two opposites are so similar. Her head was forced into the wall she faced. She heard the gun click as it prepared to shoot. John slowly wrapped an arm round her waist as he repositioned the gun against the side of her head. He breathed heavily down her neck, as the team watched. As Rhys watched. They were helpless Gwen was on her own and didn't she know it. "You're so pretty, be a pity to damage that head of yours." Slowly the gun drifted down her body until it snuggled into her side. "Now listen, honey you do what you're told, they do as there told. Then you'll live. That I promise you." John gently kissed down Gwen's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't you touch her!" Rhys shouted banging on the glass.

"Sorry mate I can't hear you." John laughed. "Turn around." Gwen was instructed. She just managed to twist around with John pushed against her, closed in. The gun still pressed into her side, Gwen was at John's mercy and didn't he know it. He leaned in shoving his tongue into her mouth, receiving nothing back. He pulled away as she turned her head away. "I strongly suggest you kiss me back. His knee again rammed into her stomach but he kept her standing, as he jammed the gun into her hip, a gentle reminder it was there. He gazed into her eyes.

"The welsh have such pretty eyes. I like the accent as well, I can see Ianto's appeal now. I don't know why you haven't shagged this one though Jack? Just your type, pretty, naïve all the things you love in a person or alien. Gorgeous aren't you? John attempted to prise open Gwen's lips, as his lips encompassed hers. Eventually, he removed his unwanted mouth from her face.

"You make me sick." Gwen spat.

"Yeah he is pretty bad isn't he?" Jack commented.

"Never remember a complaint myself to busy moaning my name if I remember correctly. Does he do that with you Ianto?"

"He's always too breathless to moan with me. I'll have to give him a chance next time." Ianto replied viciously.

"If there is a next time?"

"There will be."

"Whatever you say?" John smacked the gun into Gwen's thigh again, before exploring her mouth with his tongue. This time a terrified Gwen returned the kiss.

**A/N Read and review please. Constructive criticism welcome!**


	20. Eyecandy

Finally, John removes his tongue from Gwen's mouth, to her relief. He then grabs her hair and throws her onto the floor, just like a rag doll. A whimper of pain leaves her mouth, as she hits the ground some of her hair remaining in John's hand. He stands over her, enjoying the thrill of control. Lapping up the attention, as the fear emanates from the terrified spectators, the brutality almost unbearable. Even Janet had pushed herself up against the back wall of her cage. 

John paused for effect, before rhythmically kicking Gwen. An outcry of agony, with each contact the team's hearts broke. Rhys crying more then Gwen by now has to look away from the girl he loves slow, barbaric murder, trying to lose himself in a dream. 

In the cage next door, Toshiko buries herself in Owen. He has to close his eyes. His warm hands cover Toshiko's ears, protecting her from the inhuman noise coming from Gwen. But, she is human, a human reaching the limit. Owen fails to block the images of Tosh in Gwen's position, from his mind. Poor Rhys, never has he felt so much compassion towards him. Towards anyone.

"Please stop, John. We can work this out." Gwen just manages to whisper her plea.

"Hmm?" John pauses pretending to think. "Nah."

"Jack?" Ianto murmurs. Jack turns from watching Gwen, trying to concentrate on his lover. For the first time in his life, it was difficult to listen to him.

"Yeah…"

"I should switch places. I can't watch her like this. He's going to kill her." Jack stared into space; suddenly Ianto's first sentence hit him. 

"No Ianto, I couldn't bear it."

"Please, Jack. I would do anything for you."

"I don't want you to." Tears filled Jacks eyes, as he gazed into the determined ones of Ianto Jones. His mind had been made up.

"I have to, Jack. What else is there to do? I won't sit here and watch him kill her." Ianto's force grew louder, with every emotional word. "You would do the same in my position."

"Please don't Ianto." Jack wept. "Please…" Jack said softly into Iantos ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Holding him close, protecting him. Vulnerable Ianto couldn't be left to John's mercy. No no no. 

"You know I have to. Torchwood is here to save people, but what about when one of us needs saving. I can save her. I can stop her screams."

"No you can replace her screams."

"That's my job."

"I didn't put that in the contract."

"I adapted it."

"Don't do this. We'll find a way to stop it." There was a sudden bang, as Gwen was launched against a wall only to crumple lifelessly at the bottom. 

"There isn't enough time. Find a way while I'm out there, yeah?"

"No I forbid it. I love you" Jack hated doing this, hated manipulating ianto, but if that's what it took! Jack wrapped his lips around Ianto's letting his tongue entwine with his. Ianto melted just like usual. How he loved this man. Yet, he couldn't do this not while Gwen died. Ianto quickly pulled away, although he longed for more, so much more.

"No member of your team is more important than another." Ianto stated, winning his first ever argument with his boss, such a pity it took this situation to keep control of his head. 

"I order you to stay in this cage." 

"No!" Ianto actually shouted causing John to momentarily lose focus and gaze n the couple's direction. Knowing the argument was lost, jack merely glared at Ianto. The look made Ianto cripple inside and wilt like a flower. Jack saw the pain it caused him in his eyes. "Sir." Ianto added, trying to soften that murderous look. It worked. He's being brave, you should support him. So Jack leaned over and gently brushed his lips against Ianto's. 

"I love you know matter what."

"I am yours." Was Ianto's sweet, but barely audibly reply.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" John stood staring at jack and Ianto.

"I want to switch places with Gwen." John raised an astounded eyebrow.

"Ooh eye candy. When did you get some balls?" 

"So?" Ianto ignored the previous sentence.

"You can switch places that's absolutely fine." John had a glint of evil in his eye.

"Good."

"All of you stand back." John aimed the gun at Ianto, as he opened the door. Ianto caught Jack's eye.

"Sorry sir."

"Sir? I bet he loves that."

"He hates it actually." Ianto laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long tea boy. OUT!" He grabbed Ianto's arm raising the gun to his head. Ianto walked as if about to be executed, you could almost say he was. "Lock it." He did so.

"What about Gwen?"

"She can go into a cage when she wakes."

Both men turned and surveyed her predicament. She was covered in blood, cuts, bruises and scratches. Her nose was surely broken, and by the look of her arm so was that. Internal was a possibility, after all the trauma to her stomach area. She was in a bad way. Ianto wanted to run and comfort he lifeless body. John was too far gone to think anything more than, "should I have killed her or will this do?" Ianto swallowed as he realised he had the same fate as Gwen, John smirked at this. But John didn't realise, as Ianto didn't that fate was going to suddenly give eye candy an idea. A life saving idea.


	21. Aren't you missing something?

"This should be interesting." John smiled.

"Very." Ianto stated. Jack sat on the floor of the cage watching intently, whilst he still could. Rhys was gazing directly at an unconscious Gwen; you could almost hear him willing her to wake.

Next door both Tosh and Owen were curled up on the floor, there eyes sore but dry. Tosh was numb, no thoughts. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, and she didn't want to she _loved _being in Owens arms.

"Tosh sweetie, I'm just going to got talk."

"No, don't let go of me."

"It will be fine, I promise." He gently pressed his lips against hers. His touch melting her inhibitions. What is it with men and manipulation; they seem to be born with it. Then he unravelled his arms from around her, and walked towards the door faking confidence.

Meanwhile, John had positioned himself and Ianto on the floor. He sat on top of him thrusting the gun into his head. John taunted him, laughed as he squirmed at his callous plans.

"John." Dr Owen Harper requested.

"What do _you _want?" John rolled his eyes like a female teenager. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He glanced down at Ianto.

"I want to check if Gwen's okay, at least let me bring her in here."

"No." 

"Oh you're such a twat! Stupid fucking arsehole! She's dieing because of you. You've killed, just because you're jealous. Because Jack doesn't want you! For fuck sake get over it! I mean come on he prefers a welsh tea-boy to you, that's saying something!" John stormed over to the door, confronting Owen.

"Oh you are in no pos…"

Ianto phased John's voice out, as he quickly ran to the cage on the far right. He undid the door, before John had even realised that he'd moved. Janet shot out forcing Ianto back against the wall. Silence fell as everyone watched the weevil and the tea-boy.

"Janet." Ianto soothed. "Not me Janet, him." He coaxed. "Him." the weevil cocked her head, as she tried to work out what the hell was going on. The team had never seen this creature so placid; the atmosphere must have got to her. Ianto stood frozen while Janet decided his fate. Bang! Owen thudded on the cage door, so that Janet's attention was drawn towards John. He was not prepared to watch anyone else suffer, except for John.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" John exclaimed as Janet advanced. He ran. However, soon she had cornered him. Ianto let the team out of there prisons.

"Guns now!" Jack addressed Ianto and Owen. Rhys had just run over to where a deeply unconscious Gwen laid. He held her in his arms, promising her that she would live. Promising himself. Toshiko was still sitting in a cage, to overwhelmed to move. Paralysed with memories, replaying images.

"John attempted to push Janet off him, struggling for his life. Jack eventually stunned her and she rolled over onto the floor. Leaving John with bruises and scratches, but no serious injuries.

"Thank you." John said into the barrels of three guns.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Owen shouted. "I wanted the pleasure didn't want Janet having all the fun." He cocked his gun, steadying his aim. How dare he hurt Gwen? How dare he make Tosh cry?

"Whoa there Owen calm down."

"Jack? Who's side are you on? As long as little tea-boy is fine you don't give a fuck about anyone else."

"You are so out of order Owen Harper." By now, the only barrel John looked down was Ianto's the other two having lost focus.

"No I'm not you're just pissed that I've got you right."

"No, but killing him is not the answer."

"Oh does maybe little Jack still like Johny wonny?"

"Don't be an idiot, but there is history."

"Um… sir. Maybe we should sort Johny wonny out."

"Of course. Put him in the cage."

"Oh I'm so not going in there." John stated.

"Now don't be difficult."

"I'm not finished Jack, not by a long shot." The ex-lovers gazed directly into each other's eyes. Knowing the others next move.

"Oh no you don't."

"Sorry Jack." John pressed a button on his vortex manipulator. Jack grabbed hold of him, and started to disappear as well. He let go instantly. "Bye." John laughed.

The team stood or sat in shock for a few minutes.

"Rhys." Gwen's faint voice drifted through the silence.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes you're safe now." Rhys whispered. Jack came and knelt beside Gwen, as well resting his hand on hers.

"I love you Rhys _fucking_ Williams."

"I love you too Gwen _Elizabeth _Cooper." He used the same tone for her middle name as she had for his, making her chuckle softly.

"Jack?"

"Yes Gwen."

"Aren't you missing something?" He looked bewildered. "Look down." Jack instinctively looked towards his crotch. "No you sex obsessed freak. Your hand." They all stared at the space on his hand where his index finger should be.

"I guess John got a present. Or maybe my finger is just floating around in space." Jack laughed. "Right then down to business. Ianto coffee, extra strong. Owen tend to Gwen. Tosh and Rhys come up to the conference room. Meet us there."

The Torchwood team went on there ways, just as if nothing had happened.

**A/N The next chapter will be the last. Then I'll start a new story ****J****. More romantic and funny rather than so deep and violent. Review please!!**


	22. Embrace

Jack, Tosh and Rhys sat around the table. Jack sits at the head with Tosh on his left and Rhys on his right. All lost in their own thoughts, mainly of a loved one. 

Jack: My poor brave Ianto. Willing to give his life in place of another's. He's too good for me, but I couldn't live without him. He keeps me human, makes me care about things I could so easily over look. I had detached myself from life in my wait for the doctor. People died but I could just carry on life as if it was fact. Jones Ianto Jones gives me purpose, a purpose I couldn't bare to lose. I mean sure a guy like me will always have something to shag, someone to pretend to care for. Yet, with Ianto, I don't need to pretend. For the first time in my life, he loves me because I'm me. I know he would do anything for me and it scares me. Terrifies me to the core, because he would give his life for me, he could give his life for me. Something I will never be able to do, but would in a second if given the choice. I wonder if it'll be enough?

Tosh: I know I'm going to lose him. This can't be true it's just some twisted dream of a computer geek. I mean I've loved him for so long; I'd given up on my love ever being returned. Yet, he kissed me earlier of his own free will. Probably just, spur of the moment. You know comforting me because of all the trauma. It felt like love though, his arms wrapped around me, the warmth of his skin. It felt how I'd always imagined it would feel. Yet, it can't possibly be reality. He just got caught up in the moment. All you're ever going to get from Owen is hypnotised sex and the quicker you learn it the better Toshiko Sato. He kissed you because of your predicament nothing more, just a friendly kiss.

Rhys: How could Jack let this happen? My poor Gwen. I love her so much; my heart broke after we had that argument. That stupid petty argument, over Torchwood. But I won't let it ruin our life together. I won't let Jack or aliens come between us, we're stronger than that. I can't stop hearing her shrieks of pain as John tortured her. Watching her face fall as she was forced to kiss him back. Did I imagine the apology in her eyes? Will she forgive me for breaking up with her? In fact who ended it with who it seems so long ago I can't remember anymore. The argument seems so distant almost as if it never existed. Oh, please forgive me Gwen I'm such a bloody idiot forever letting a fantastic girl like you leave my arms. I hope it comes out that way when I try to tell her my feelings. Not bloody likely. I'll ramble like an oaf.

Ianto enters with a tray of coffees he hands them out. Firstly to Rhys, then Jack, finally Tosh. He walks past Jack on his way to sit next to Rhys.

"I don't think so, Ianto." He stops unsure of what he's done this time. However, Jack just pulls him carefully onto his lap, with no intention of ever letting go. Neither of them blushes, they just embrace the moment.

Ianto: His arms feel so warm around me, so protective. I get the feeling he never wants to let go. Probably just wishful thinking. Its Captain Jack Harkness, it's not as if I'm the first guy he's had on his lap, and I'm sure I won't be the last. I push those feelings aside and melt into the embrace. How lucky am I to share a lifetime with a man most could never imagine? I mean the sex is fantastic, but it's so much more than that. I can't put it into words. Despite what John or Owen might say, it doesn't feel like random sex, it doesn't feel like I'm just eye candy. It feels special. I'm deluded. I would rather spend an hour in Jacks arms and never live than live without Jacks touch at all. I guess as long as I feel like that then they'll be something. As long as I don't dwell on how he truly feels about me then, it'll be fine. He told me loved me, but did he mean it. He couldn't bear to see me in the same pain Gwen had suffered. Ianto Jones stop trying to read something into everything, because with Jack Harkness you'll never find the answer you're looking for. I think that's the attraction, the challenge of deciphering him. Not to mention the wit. Oh how I love you Jack Harkness. I'm always yours and I hope you know it. 

Gwen enters supported by Owen; he goes to sit her next to Tosh. 

"Come sit next to me, love." Owen redirects Gwen and sits her beside Rhys, who envelopes her in his arms.

Gwen: I wonder if this is just his way of reacting to recent events. Does he really love me? Or is the love he once felt obliging him to comfort me? Oh, I don't know anymore. Why did I end it with him? Or did he end it with me? It's a distant memory, unimportant now. I hope this moment lasts forever. I wish I knew how to tell him how much I love him, but I know the words will come out all wrong. I'll sound like an idiot. What if I lose him? Just because I'm too scared to tell him, how I feel? My whole body hurts. I bet I look a right mess, who would want me in this state. Rhys would of. Rhys does? Maybe me kissing John made him jealous made him realise how much he cared. Or maybe it's the light at the end of the tunnel I want, but isn't there. A hope, which will cause the pain to go away. To stop me reliving the experience, with John. To make it purposeful not forced. Would that ease my agony? I have to tell him how much I love him. But what if it sounds like I love him because of my ordeal he needs to know the words are the truth.

Owen after carefully placing Gwen goes to sit next to Toshiko, who just like Gwen is still shaking. He carefully pulls her onto his lap and cradles her in his arms.

Owen: She's so vulnerable I've never seen her this way before. Here in my arms shaking like a poor lost animal. It took me all this time to realise, how much I loved her. Now it may be too late. She's Tosh, the type of person who is very logical. She probably talked herself out of me a long time ago. Or has convinced herself I only kissed her earlier to comfort her. That when I wrap my arms around her I'm just being kind. She's never been so wrong. It took this experience to wake me from a sleep I didn't know I was in. To make me see what was right under my nose. She's perfect, everything I could ever want in a partner. Yet, I was too blind to see it. She's clever, witty, playful, kind, pretty and most importantly, she knows how to handle me. How to keep me in order. That's exactly what I need. She's exactly what I need and I hope I haven't blown it. I hope that it isn't too late. Because Toshiko Sato I love you and I always I have.

Each pair sits wondering what the right words to say to each other are. Jack breaks the silence.

"Ianto."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I mean it. I've never felt like this about anyone." 

"And I'm always yours." 

The couple fall back into silence. Now, Rhys decides it's the right time for him to speak up.

"Sweetie." He squeezed Gwen's hand. "I'm sorry. I should never of let you go."

"No, I shouldn't of stormed out."

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is. The important thing is I never want to let you go again."

"Really?"

"I swear."

"I love you Rhys fucking Williams."

"That's good to hear Gwen Elizabeth Cooper." 

She playfully punches him on the arm, before they return to silence. Come on Tosh get it over with, she thinks to herself, but Owen interrupts her confidence building process.

"Toshiko Sato I love you and always have."

"Say that again."

"I fucking love you, and before you say it I'm sure its not just the situation. It took this to wake me up for which I apologise. Please say you love me to."

"More than words can say. I have loved you for a very long time Owen Harper."

"I'm so sorry for putting you through the agony of loving me when I was too blind to see you. Never again."

"As long as you promise never to let me go, all is forgotten."

"I promise."

With that, the couple turned quiet enjoying the connection as they gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, the couples could hold out no longer, as every person in the Torchwood conference room embraced their lover's lips. Every single one of them experiencing the most passionate kiss of there lives…


End file.
